Uma última pergunta
by JNonato
Summary: Houve uma época em que Michael fazia muitas perguntas. A parte ruim disso é que Michael também era frágil ao toque, fácil de se quebrar e perguntas normalmente vêm com respostas e nem sempre respostas são agradáveis de se ouvir. GEN.


_**Uma última pergunta**_

Por Juliana Nonato _(com sono)_

sem beta - por meu risco

-

Houve uma época em que Michael fazia muitas perguntas. A parte ruim disso é que Michael também era frágil ao toque, fácil de se quebrar e perguntas normalmente vêm com respostas e nem sempre respostas são agradáveis de se ouvir.

Michael gostava de saber das coisas e Lincoln era sua fonte favorita de conhecimentos. Lincoln sabia tudo. Conhecia todos. Todas as histórias e pessoas e músicas. Então não eram raras as vezes em que os dois passavam horas procurando as respostas para cada uma das perguntas que Michael tinha.

Às vezes Lincoln se cansava, mas Michael sempre tinha suas respostas de uma forma ou de outra.

Houve uma noite específica em que Lincoln estava particularmente exausto e Michael escolhera as perguntas mais difíceis de se responder. Por que as estrelas brilham mais em algumas noites? Por que Lincoln às vezes não fala com ele? Por que todo mundo na escola tem pais e eles não?

Lincoln nunca fora bom em lidar com assuntos difíceis. Não sabia amenizar o impacto de algumas coisas e mesmo que ele soubesse ele tinha certeza de que o impacto daquilo não poderia ser amenizado. Michael devia ter sabido que era uma história importante, porque Lincoln tinha olhado para ele com _aquela cara_ e dito 'olha, Michael' antes mesmo de ter pensado em como responder àquilo.

E quando Lincoln respondeu foi como se Michael tivesse acabado de descobrir que os pesadelos que ele tinha na verdade correspondiam aos seus momentos acordado. Michael correu e durante horas Lincoln pôde ouvir os suspiros extremamente contidos vindos do andar de cima e ele sabia que Michael estava chorando.

Mas, por algum motivo que talvez nem ele soubesse, não ousou ir falar com Michael nem àquela noite nem nas duas semanas seguintes. E, quando se falaram, Lincoln sabia que era um ponto final para o começo de outro capítulo.

- Linc?

Lincoln estava apreensivo. Era o mais velho e era o responsável, mas se sentia apreensivo. Não se sentia apreensivo com outras pessoas. Era só com Michael. E ele sabia exatamente por que: porque Michael era importante.

- Sim?

E justamente por que Michael era importante era que Lincoln se dava ao trabalho de responder todas as vezes em que ele chamava seu nome. Todas as vezes.

- Posso fazer uma última pergunta?

- Claro, Mikey...

- Por quê?

Por que você não me contou antes? Por que ficou escondendo essas coisas de mim?

Uma _última _pergunta. Lincoln sabia o que Michael queria saber e tinha a resposta na ponta da língua. Por que Michael _era importante_. Por que aquilo o faria _triste_. Saber o que acontecera o entristeceria e Lincoln _não o queria _triste. O queria alegre e perguntando sobre o céu e sobre as estrelas e sobre os Shows da televisão. Mas mesmo assim Lincoln contara a verdade e não contara antes porque não queria que Michael se machucasse e seria pior ainda se fosse _ele _a machucar Michael. Mas fora inevitável, certo? E ele apenas dissera a verdade.

Antes que Lincoln pudesse formular a resposta certa, outra resposta saiu de si. Rápida e tão crua que pode ter sido até uma mentira:

- Não sei.

E Lincoln tentou prometer que aquela seria a última mentira que contaria a Michael, mas, na verdade, teria sido só a primeira de muitas. _Teria _se Lincoln tivesse tido oportunidade para contar muitas mentiras a Michael. Por que Michael... bem... Michael já não perguntava mais nada a ele. Michael, depois daquele dia, se tornara uma pessoa ao avesso, cheia apenas de _respostas. _As perguntas que ele tinha aparentemente eram respondidas por ele mesmo ou por outros meios que Lincoln desconhecia. Mas não era importante.

Enquanto não precisasse das suas mentiras para não ferir Michael com a verdade, talvez as coisas estivessem funcionando.

Pelo menos foi isso que ele pensou antes da cadeia. Antes da fuga da cadeia. Antes de Michael driblar todas as barreiras por ele e, no final das contas, ele, Lincoln, se tornar uma pessoa cheia de perguntas para Michael. Por que ele queria saber mais daquela pessoa que ele havia escondido de si próprio atrás das mentiras que ele contou.

- Mikey?

- Fala, Linc.

- Posso te fazer uma última pergunta?

- Claro, Linc.

- Por quê?

Por que fazer tudo isso por mim? Por que se sacrificar tanto? E Michael respondeu sem hesitar.

- Por que eu te amo.

E Lincoln descobriu qual era, na verdade, a resposta para aquela última pergunta que ele não soubera responder.

-

_N/A: Gênero? É drama? Aquele lance de mágoa/conforto? Sei lá. Tem casal? Não. É gen. Onde já se viu eu escrevendo Gen? É só que eu fico puta com esses relacionamentos complicados e surgem textos. Sei lá. Mistérios, caros leitores. Sempre achei o Michael e o Lincoln um exemplo do que é família pra valer, saca? Sei lá. Mas minha irmã falou que ia presa pra eu tirar ela da cadeia quando nós assistimos PB. Mas acho que ela tava me zoando. Tô com sono e vou publicar isso. Espero que alguém curta. Begos!_


End file.
